Talk:Jimmy Rex/@comment-28072188-20170426210540
Goku could literally pick up a galaxy and throw it and people would find a way to discredit it u/deleted Seriously, if comic book characters got this kind of scrutiny for all of their feats we would have Thor as a fucking street tier character. This is exactly what happened when Beerus tapped the planet in half. The same people that argue against DBZ in every single thread took the fact that there was a weird ring animation thing coming from his fingernail and used it to say that the strike was "ki enhanced" or whatever the fuck that means. The next thing you know, people aren't sure what the feat meant, so they just pretend it never happened and move on. I find it hard to believe that anyone that watched the episode prior to being subjected to the anti-DBZ damage control that followed it didn't immediately think "holy shit, goku and beerus can destroy the universe." And do you know why that is? It's because it is exactly what the author is trying to tell us. We literally see the universe shaking, Elder Kai says it himself, and stars/planets/asteroids/whothefuckcares that are implied to be a gazillion miles away are being vaporized. Most of the people trying to discredit the feat are hopping onto the fact that the shockwaves got stronger as they got further from the origin point. They argue that this makes the feat useless because the waves getting more powerful as they get further away implies that the origin point is actually weaker than the shockwaves. The problem with this is that the idea of the resulting shockwaves being more powerful than the actual clash is fucking ridiculous. Seriously, I have never seen such blatant mental gymnastics in order to confirm one's pre-existing biases in my life. Yes, shockwaves getting stronger as they get further from a source defies physics, but DBZ was never required to be scientifically accurate. It's a fucking anime, and I'm tired of keyboard warriors trying to apply physics to a show about an alien monkey that can turn his hair blonde. Do you want to know the real reason as to why the shockwaves got stronger as they got further away from the punch? It's actually painfully obvious. Toriyama wanted to have Goku and Beerus demonstrate universe-level strength, but he had a problem: the fucking Earth was right below them. If the shockwaves worked normally, the human race would have been toast. So, like he usually does, Toriyama came up with a half-assed excuse to spare the Earth. Basically, the whole shockwaves getting stronger as they got further away bullshit is just the product of planet Earth having massive amounts of plot armor (just throwing it out there that it's only been blown up once throughout the entire show). But even though it is clear that Toriyama himself has Goku and Beerus as universe busters, I think we all know how this is going to play out. People will fight against the universe feat tooth and nail until everyone is tired of it. Then, people will simply accept that it's ambiguous and start valuing it less and less. The next thing you know, we're back to Superman vs Goku again. Anyways, I'm done ranting. I'll see you guys next week when Goku gets another feat that /r/whowouldwin will somehow find a way to discredit. EDIT: Also, I thought this subreddit had similar rules to /r/whowouldwin about downvoting. My post currently has 5 downvotes and I'm getting nuked in the comment section.